


Point A

by Butterfly



Series: A Perfect Possible Future [1]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-05-25
Updated: 2003-05-25
Packaged: 2017-10-17 13:26:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/177304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butterfly/pseuds/Butterfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Buffy and Xander plan a roadtrip.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Point A

**Author's Note:**

> Set three years post- _Chosen_.

"I can't believe we're really doing this." Buffy really had the sweetest smile in the world, Xander thought for what had to be the billionth time.

"Well, I can't believe I let you talk me into chauffeuring you all over the world."

"Xander! That is so not what happened!" And now Buffy was giggling and then - _ow_ \- punching him in the arm. "God, you're the one who told me that you wouldn't _let_ me go alone. You said I'd kill someone the first day out!"

"First off, your punch hasn't gotten any weaker, Buff. Secondly, I didn't. I only insinuated." It was hard to work up even fake indignation with a Buffy that was so alive. Three years of relatively normal life had done wonders for her. "Besides, I wouldn't have to say anything if you would take some driving classes."

Buffy blew that off with a wave of her hand. "Who needs classes? I mean, as long as I can guilt you into taking me everywhere, I'm set." She capped her words with a bright smile that just oozed fake innocence. "Honestly, you enable me. You're holding me back. I could be someone without your constant support! I could be-"

"A major cause of auto accidents across America?" And that comment earned him a push off Buffy's bed. Ooops. "You know, being around you is extremely high-risk. You're an extreme sport, Buffy Summers."

"Well, you're the one who signed up for at least two months alone with me, so I feel safe in blaming you for everything." While she was talking, she grabbed him by the hand and helped him back up onto the bed. Once he was settled, she picked The Plans back up and started writing again. "I think we need to visit Disneyworld. I've never been."

"Sounds good to me. Aaron should have everything at Harris Construction under control for however long we're gone, so we can do whatever you want."

"My favorite words," she said absent-mindedly, nibbling on the end of her pen. "I'm going to start packing tomorrow and we should be all ready on Saturday, right?"

"Definitely." His voice was soft, as his gaze focused on where her left hand was touching his arm. She didn't seem to notice. "Are you still firm on not telling Wills and Giles where we're going?"

Her concentration broken, Buffy pulled her hand away and pushed away the papers. "You don't like that? I thought you were okay with it."

"It's just that Willow's all Inquisition about it." At his words, Buffy sighed. Xander continued, "She's been on you about it, too, I know. So maybe we should just tell her."

"It's not that I don't want Willow to know." She sighed again, lying down next to him. "It's just that I want to be unfindable. I want to blow off my responsibilities. And I _can_ , I finally can."

"I do get it." Xander grinned at Buffy, who returned the smile.

"You do. Which is why I'm _letting_ you come along." Buffy lifted herself up and over, and now she was leaning over him. The smell of her shampoo - fresh apricot - almost distracted him from her next words. "You ready to get lost with me?"

She wasn't smiling anymore, just looking at him, something soft in her eyes. And there was only one way to answer a question like that.

He pushed up, her lips only a breath away from his, and waited for her response.

With a soft laugh, she gave it, leaning down to kiss him softly.

"And is that your final answer, Mr. Harris?" She teased, her voice low, her body lined up against his. Unable to make a sound, Xander slipped a hand up into her hair, and let his kiss say 'yes' for him.


End file.
